R3: RebirthRevolution
by SilverARyuu
Summary: Code Geass/ACFA. In the midst of the war, the 10th gen frames appear. Revolutionaries appear to stop the pursuit of freedom. With the rumor of Lelouch's return, will the Black Knights be able to stop Britannia and their new force, or fall to their knees?
1. Turn 1: A New Face and a Familiar Voice

R3: Rebirth/Revolution

Aboard a large flying fortress, an intense battle raged. A fast, purple winged red machine was dodging fire and destroying minor mechs. The pilot, Kallen Kozuki, was having a bit of confusion running through her head. It all seemed so simple.

"R-3! Move to back me up as I make the kill!" The red head commanded, moving the Guren MKII to the target area; a large vent covered by an enormous grate. Kallen aimed a double barrel chain gun at the grate, firing and destroying the opening and allowing them to enter.

A calm grin appeared on Kallen's lips, preparing to enter the arms fort when a scream of fear and then static sounded on the intercom. Kallen turned her knightmare frame to see a white flash then her screen engulfed by flames and shrapnel.

"W-what?!" Kallen exclaimed, turning the Guren to see the new foe. A few meters away stood a large white machine. Its entire body was only slightly larger than the Guren MKII. Its core was aerodynamic and two sections split off to form a sort of wings. Its legs and head were slim and aerodynamic as well. Its arms held rifles, each one different, and the wings sported thin missile launchers.

Kallen growled, raising the Guren's arm and rushed the Guren at the white mech. Light blue energy began to charge behind the mech and its wings spread outward, forming large wings. Then enemy lurched forward, rifles poised to fire. Kallen activated the radiant wave surge and tried to grab the enemy. The white mech suddenly stopped the light blue boosting and side stepped, grabbing the Guren's arm. It pointed a rifle at the Guren's elbow joint, blasting it off, and shoved it into the core of the Guren.

Kallen growled as she was forced to eject as the Guren exploded.

--------------

------------

-------------

Kallen walked to a couch in the Black Knight head quarters, her head hung low. She slumped on the couch and rested her head in her arm, sighing heavily. The door behind her slide open and she whirled around to see Zero and Ohgi. Kallen frowned lightly as she looked back to the table in front of her.

"Kallen…" Zero started. "… That mission… what happened?" He asked, looking down at her.

Kallen looked at Zero, first a look of anger, and then tears started to well up in her eyes. "I…. I don't know… It just…. Tore us to shreds…" she sighed heavily as she slumped down on her back.

Zero sighed. "Well, we have Lloyd Asplund here. He's upgrading your Guren to combat that 10th generation frame." Zero held up his fist. "We won't lose."

Kallen smiled weakly as she stood up. "I'm going to rest for now…" she said as she headed to her room. She closed her door and sat down on her bed. She sat in her own silence for a few seconds, and then burst out into tears, covering her face with her hands.

"I've lost my brother, I've lost Lelouch, and now I've lost my fighting prowess?!" Kallen sobbed. She sighed sadly as she tried to restrain her self.

Her pocket started to vibrate and she jumped, picking her phone out of her pocket. She gasped as she saw who it was.

She put the phone up to her ear. "H-hello?" She asked hesitantly

"Kallen?" A calm, familiar voice asked. "Is that you?"

"L-Lelouch?!" She exclaimed. "How're…. is that…" she was speechless.

"All will be explained at a later time." Lelouch calmly said to her.

"How are you…" Kallen asked, trying to start a conversation with a person she thought once dead.

"Well… I need you to answer me something…" He started. "Is Zero leading the Black Knights to peace?" He asked.

Kallen was confused at the question. "Well, yes…. But why do you ask?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because I intend to take over."

Kallen looked wide-eyed at the phone. "You're serious?! Why…"

"Keep it down." Lelouch hushed. "I am sorry for being short, but I can't tell…"

Kallen growled. "You better tell me everything soon! You left! You faked your own death! You… you left me…" Her tone went from anger to a hint of loneliness.

Lelouch said nothing for a while. "I see you still have your spunk. I'm glad… I need you at my side once more…"

"You had better tell me when you're here…. Don't go off dying…" Kallen said like a worried mother.

"Kallen… if I could die, Zero would've killed me."

Kallen contemplated this for a couple seconds. "How…"

"I will explain soon." Lelouch interrupted.

Kallen frowned. "Oh… okay. Please… don't leave me again…"

Lelouch chuckled slightly. "I always knew you loved me, Kallen."

Kallen turned nearly as red as her hair. "What?! You…!"

Lelouch sighed happily. "I do need you to tell me one more thing…. How did this all start up again… These battles…" Lelouch asked seriously.

Kallen took a deep breath, recollecting the thoughts that restarted the third rebellion.


	2. Turn 2: Remembrence

Turn 2: Remembrance

Kallen smiled as she reached for the toast on the red hot grate. She cringed slightly as it burnt her finger and she quickly nudged it to her plate, letting it cool. When it was cool, she took a bite from it, waving to her mom as she went out the door, running to school with her bag slung across her shoulder.

--------

Kallen let out a relieved sigh as she sat down in her seat just as the bell rang. She looked up at the board, recording what she saw on the board with a bored look. She sighed as she rested her head on her arm, her pencil poking her in her cheek. She looked out the window and frowned.

'I miss the fighting… it wasn't boring…' She thought.

Suddenly, loud sonic booms could be heard through out Ashford Academy. All the students and teachers held their ears, cringing in the pain of the large booms. Kallen looked out the window, looking for the source of the noise. She saw nothing.

As suddenly as they were there, the sonic booms were silenced. The teacher sighed and looked at her students.

"Must have been the new police force testing the new Knightmare frames." The teacher said, shrugging.

The whole school soon erupted with noise and panic as the earth shook beneath them. Loud cracking and crashing could be heard and Kallen jumped from her seat as the noises grew louder. She ran out the door as the walls of the class room collapsed.

Kallen looked back to see a large, ominously grey machine looming over her. The mech turned, its red-orange eye looking at her. The mech turned, crashing the building around it as a large cannon unfolded, the barrel pointing at Kallen.

Kallen's eyes widened as she started running.

The entire hall way was engulfed in flames as the mech fired a large grenade was fired at Kallen.

----------

Berlioz scanned the newly created rubble where a red headed girl previously was. He sighed, turning his NEXT, Supplice, around and boosting out of the building.

Three communication screens appeared and a light haired woman, Patricia Dam, a thin man with slicked hair, Zanni, and a Russian man with a shaved head, Anima, all looked at Berlioz with accomplished expressions.

"All clear, Berlioz." They all said at once.

"My section will be done soon. All forces converge on Ashford Academy." He said, closing off connections.

--------

Kallen coughed as she stumbled into a dark room. She flicked on a light switch and squinted as the light reflected off of an orange and red machine. Kallen dusted her self off and walked up to her Guren MKII. Kallen smirked as she climbing into the cockpit and positioned her self. She stopped for a second, and then reached into her shirt, pulling a necklace out from under her tan over-shirt. She inserted the red key into a slot and turned it.

Lights illuminated the cockpit and the words "G.U.R.E.N. MKII setup" flashed in front of her. She smiled and let out a comforted sigh.

'I missed this…I almost forgot we didn't move this after Lelouch came here.' She thought, grabbing the handles sticking out of main dashboard and rushed forward, bursting through the wall in a burst of dust and shrapnel.

Kallen turned the Guren around as the smoke cleared; searching for the grey mech she had seen earlier. She stopped and glared as she saw it round the western most corner of Ashford.

Supplice stopped as the new, but smaller, threat confronted it. Berlioz could be heard laughing as he aimed the grenade at the Guren. Supplice stabilized itself, digging its feet into the ground, and locked onto the Guren.

"Not so fast!" Kallen yelled, moving forward in an arc as Berlioz fired the grenade. She flicked a switch and started the charge for the radiant wave surger.

Berlioz switched to his arm weapons and aimed both at the Guren, rushing at her.

Kallen raised the silver arm of the Guren and boosted forward.

-----------------

Near the south section of the Japanese settlement, a white mech with odd panel arms and strange devices on its shoulders met up with a blue reversed leg NEXT.

"Any more word from Berlioz?" Zanni, the pilot of the blue NEXT, asked.

"Nothing… It's worrying me." Patricia Dam replied as a grey-blue quad leg NEXT slid in next to them.

"Have you heard anything from Berlioz?" Zanni asked Anima as he lined his mech up with theirs.

"No word. Should we hurry?" Anima asked. Without a second of thought, they all rushed as fast as they could to Berlioz's location.

--------------

Berlioz gasped as his mech shuddered with the impact of the smaller mech.

Kallen grinned as she pressed the button on the handle, creating a chain-reaction in the arm's complex system. Supplice started to bubble with the wave surger's energy.

"No! Not here!" Berlioz growled as he tried to move Supplice's arm to shoot the Guren, but it was too late. Kallen had backed up as Supplice exploded violently.

The three NEXTs rounded the corner of the school to see their commander blown to rubble. Patricia Dam was the first to react. She switched to her plasma cannons and aimed them at Kallen.

Suddenly, a large Hadron cannon blast erupted in front of Patricia Dam , knocking Hilarios back. Kallen looked up to see the Mordred floating slowly overhead, the mounted Hadron cannons unfolding.

"Damn…" Anya said dully. "Missed…" She pressed a couple buttons and the red lasers ejected out, racing at Hilarios. Zanni moved his NEXT to block the blasts as Anima shot some down.

Kallen saw her chance and aimed her double barrel hand gun at , seemingly the strongest of the remaining three. Zanni quickly turned and began firing laser rifles at the Guren. Kallen quickly backed up, dodging the blasts.

'Those'll tear the Guren to shreds…' Kallen thought as she hid behind the corner of the building.

Hilarios aimed her arm weapons at the Mordred. Anya braced the shield for an attack, but Hilarios' arms simply started to glow a bright blue-green. Zanni quickly helped 's effort to attack and fired laser rifles at the Mordred.

Anima sighed. "This is boring. I'm leaving if Berlioz is dead." He said unremorsefully. This pissed off Patricia Dam.

"What are you saying?!" She nearly erupted. "Berlioz was our fear leader, how dare you betray him!?" Patricia turned Hilarios to line up with Red Cap. She pressed a button and the MADNESS arms fired the kojima at Red Cap, burning a hole in the core, through and through, causing it to explode.  
Zanni turned to face Hilarios and boosted into it as a sort of slap on the wrist.

"What has gotten over you?!" Zanni growled, shooting 's right arm with a laser rifle. "We're now short two men!"

Patricia Dam remained silent. Patricia was a confusing woman. She had much mental instability and her worst was her co-dependency on Berlioz and her anger issues.

"Sorry… Zan…" She said solemnly. The Hilarios turned around and quickly boosted away. Zanni soon followed.

Anya sighed as Kallen came out of her hiding spot. "Boring… memory deleted."

Kallen sighed hopelessly. "You'll never change." She said as she looked up at Anya. "Should we follow?" She asked.

Anya turned the Mordred. "No… They will not attack without order from Supplice." Anya said.

This caught Kallen off guard. "Supplice… that grey mech?" She asked.

"Yes. Their leader." Anya replied even duller, sounding slightly annoyed. The Mordred turned slowly and began to fly away.

"Wait!" Kallen called. "We need to work together. We need to reinstate the Black Knights. If this is Britannia, this means war." She said seriously.

The Mordred stopped. "Do what you wish. I don't care. Don't involve me." She said, flying away fast.

-----------------------

Kallen sighed as she got out of the Guren, climbing down and stretching. Something caught her eye and she turned to her left. She gasped.

"Zero… Lelouch… is…" She stopped. "No. It's you, Suzaku." She frowned as she glared at the masked figure in front of her.

Zero reached up and pulled his mask off. His brown hair fell down and he frowned at Kallen. "You sound less than enthusiastic to see me." He said, walking up to her.

Kallen remained stoic and backed up. "Why did you kill Lelouch? I don't need his Geass for you to answer me." Kallen snapped.

Suzaku remained silent.

"Too cowardly to say it?!" Kallen yelled at him. "You dare…"

"He asked me to." Suzaku said calmly.

Kallen was shocked. Her eyes widened as she stood still and her mouth open. "You… he… asked you to?" She stuttered.

"Yes, for the Zero Requiem." Suzaku replied, put his mask on again. "We must restart the Black Knights. There have been attacks all over the world by the 10th generations." He said, his voice altered by the mask. "Do you wish to be Q-1 again?" Suzaku asked.

Kallen knew he was smirking beneath the mask. "Fine, but you better know what you're getting into." She said, frowning.

--------------

Kallen sat down on her bed, worn out by the day's events. She hadn't seen her mother, and wasn't too worried. Before the rebellion, she hadn't been home much, so it wasn't too much of a surprise.

Kallen pulled off her over jacket as her stuffy room began to make her sweat. She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. "I wish this war doesn't make me lose someone else…" She thought out loud. Kallen sighed as she sat up, running a hand through her hair and straightening it out. She smiled as she stood up and went to the bathroom. 'I think I'll take a shower… this day was rough.' She sighed, turning on the water.

-------------

Kallen closed her eyes as the warm water covered her body besides her nose and above. Kallen leaned back, letting her hair become submerged.

'Who were those four…' Kallen thought, remembering the large machines she had encountered earlier. 'Berlioz… Supplice… Wait, isn't that a composer and his song is Marche Au Supplice?' Kallen started to wonder in her thoughts. 'And that woman… she killed her own friend. Is this what this war is going to be…?'

Kallen went underwater completely and closed her eyes, letting the warm water cover her forehead, calming herself down.

She started to think of more calm memories. 'Brother… I miss you… our time together…' Kallen smiled softly underwater and continued. 'Zero… Lelouch… I… I…' She popped her head out of the water and growled.

"That asshole left! He told Suzaku to kill him! What a loser!" Kallen nearly screamed, punching the wall. Kallen winced as a small stream of red trickled from the wall to the steaming water. Kallen sighed as she felt her eyes water with tears. "Lelouch…"

--------

Kallen walked into a destroyed building, looking around cautiously. 'This is it…' She thought, looking at the message on her phone with a map.

Kallen turned on her heel as she heard a footstep. In front of her stood Zero and a few of the former black knights; Ohgi, Tamaki, and Todou. Kallen smiled as she walked over to them.

Todou cleared his throat. "So… we're really doing this?" He asked in his deep but coarse voice.

Zero nodded. "Yes. With Kallen here, our chances are much higher for a successful rebellion." He said, looking at all of them.

Kallen smiled. 'Lelouch… you would be proud.' She thought as she looked around. "Is this all of us?" she asked with a fading tone.

"Yes. This is all… for now. Soon, more will come when Britannia unleashes more of the Collard." Zero said. The other four looked at Zero simultaneously and equally confused. "Collard…" He started. "… Are no different than the knights of the round, but stronger and more in number."

Kallen blinked. "So, were those four…?"

"Yes, Collard mercenaries, Berlioz's elite squadron, to be exact." Zero explained. "Now, we must hurry. Britannia is going to unveil the new #1 Collard. We must execute him." He said, walking into a dark hallway. He flipped a switch in the next room and four Burais and the Guren MKII sat in stasis.

-------------

Millions of people were gathered in the main agora of the Britannia capital. A large storage container was placed in the main stage and guarded by glascows. On the main stage next to the storage contained was Nunnaly, the new Empress of Britannia, though she preferred being called a leader. Next to Nunnaly stood a few fancy dressed men, a German woman and one woman who looked Japanese. A lot of the crowd members noticed as well.

The shorter, German woman, Wynne D. Fanchion, leaned over and whispered to the other woman, Kasumi Sumika.

"Don't worry, Kasumi." Wynne grinned. "They'll warm up to you and all of us very soon."

Kasumi nodded. "Yeah… but is this…" Wynne silenced her as Nunnaly raised her hand and the crowd silenced.

"Thank you." Nunnaly started. "I am glad you all came for the unveiling of the newest defense force for Britannia and the world." Nunnaly signaled to a guard and he moved his glascow to unhook the container. The large door was pulled upward by two more glascows and the crowd gasped at the sight in front of them.

In the container were four NEXTs. One was a dark blue with odd looking weapons and an aeriodynamic design. Another was a black reversed leg mech with a shotgun and rocket launcher. The third was a brilliant bronze NEXT with energy weaponry. The Fourth was a red, heavy mech with large barrel arms…

But it was the fifth that got the most attention. The most unique of all was a brilliantly shining, and obviously new, aeriodynamic white NEXT with a strange design. Its core was wide and had wing-like protrusions.

A man with dark hair stepped up and grinned. "I give you, the newest defense of the world!" He called out, projecting his voice. Otsdarva, the man speaking, climbed into the dark blue NEXT and booted the system. "…The NEXT!" He exclaimed as his mech flew into the air quickly.

Suddenly, a large rocket hit Otsdarva in the back and the whole crowd was covered in smoke. When the smoke cleared, five masked people stood atop the storage container.

"We, the Black Knights, are here to stop this madness!" Zero proclaimed loudly as a few Burais charged through nearby buildings and fired slash harukens at Otsdarva, The projectiles were easily deflected by a shield.

Zero and Kallen both flinched. 'I hadn't predicted this...' Suzaku growled. "We will not allow this to happen while standing idly by!" A large explosion erupted behind the Black Knights. More smoke covered the crowd and a large shadow blanketed the crowd and the stage.

When the smoke dissipated, a large, white and gold NEXT was floating above the Black knights. It held an assault rifle in its right arm and a medium sized rectangle with two prongs and an energy source. The most prominent detail was the large triple cannon wings it sported on its back.

"This… is our Noblesse Oblige!" Zero exclaimed as the white mech picked them all up and flew off.

----------

Zero stood accomplished as the Black knights all sat relaxed in the main headquarters. Kallen was the only one missing, as she was asleep in her room. A light haired man stood next to Zero.

"Gerald Geraldine." Zero started, looking over at the NEXT pilot. "That is an impressive machine. Noblesse Oblige… a very appropriate name." He chuckled.

Gerald laughed as well. "It wasn't my idea. I am the second Noblesse Oblige pilot. Leonhardt died recently, and he gave me the title of Rosenthal's NEXT." He explained. "Where is that red-headed girl?" Gerald asked suddenly.

Zero looked at him confused. "Why?"

"I heard she is an experienced Knightmare Frame pilot, and I wanted to show her how to pilot a NEXT." He said.

Zero paused for a second. "No." He replied. "She will need to make her own so she can feel at home. She prefers fast machines. The Noblesse is strong, but a bulky NEXT." Zero said, looking at the Black Knights. "But all of you will soon be getting new 10th gen. knightmare frames." Zero said.

"Why not Kallen…?" Todou asked.

"Kozuki will be allowed the privilege to create her NEXT when we get the parts. From now until then, Kallen will not be joining you for the missions." All of them gasped, even Gerald.

"Zero… I mean no insult, but Kallen is…"

"…Without the better machine of all of us." Zero interrupted. "Kallen will either have the best or no mech."

All of them nodded. Better to have a good ace than the worst.

----------------------------------------

Kallen let out a small sigh as she looked at her phone. "That about sums it up, Lelouch." Kallen said with a small smile.

Lelouch was silent for a moment. "Understood… Well, I will meet up with you soon. You have this number if you need to talk to me." He said. "Don't get yourself killed."

Kallen scoffed. "I won't." Kallen smiled. "I lo…" she stopped herself as she heard Lelouch laugh.

"I know, Kallen. Well… call me when you need me." He said, ending the call.

-------------------------------------------------------

Well, another chapter, another rebellion. I hope you enjoy the flashback leading to R3. The later chapters won't be as dreary as this one. There will be more action and comedy.

----- SilverARyuu


	3. Turn 3: Guren Dances Again

R3: Turn 3

Kallen smiled as she lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Lelouch… I can't believe it…" She smiled, closing her eyes and laughing slightly. She sighed happily as she sat up, and then stretched. 'I hope that Lloyd is able to build the Guren MKIII…' She thought, rubbing her neck and yawning.

Suddenly, Kallen's door had a knocking upon it. Kallen jumped at this and ran up to the door. She pressed a button and it slid open, revealing Ohgi's face.

"Lloyd wants to see you." He said, then moved out of the way as Kallen bolted out the door. Ohgi looked confused. 'Jeez…'

-------------

Kallen skidded to a halt as she reached the hangar. She looked around and saw Lloyd grinning wide and proud with Gerald Geraldine grinning as well, but not quite as proud.

"I am proud to present…." Lloyd started, pulling out a switch in a dramatic manor and an announcer like tone. "… The one and only… Guren MKIII!" He exclaimed, pressing a button. The wall behind him unfolded.

Both Gerald, who had helped build this MKIII, and Kallen gaped. Before them, a bright orange and red machine stood tall. Its right arm was silver and gold with a diamond shaped weapon on that arm. Its left arm held a strangely shaped machine gun. Its core was aeriodynamic and the same core as Otsdarva's mech. Its arms were obviously built for energy supply and aerial lift. The head was the same as Noblesse Oblige's head, the Hogire head. The legs were rather thin and obviously flawed. They weren't very stable looking to Kallen. Kallen was caught by the purple spiky parts on the Guren's arm and core back.

"Lloyd…? What are those…?" Kallen pointed, sounding slightly like a little girl asking what animal that was at the zoo.

"That, my dear…" Lloyd started. "…are additional boosters, courtesy of Omer Sciences and Technology companies." Lloyd explained. "Gerald here has good connections with many companies, especially Omer and Interior Union as well as his company, Rosenthal. We obtained the rifles from Rayleonard, but that's only the company name. We received these from an anonymous shipper…" Lloyd said, rubbing his chin. "That does seem odd…." He mumbled to himself.

"Earl Asplund!" Gerald snapped. "Does it matter who supports us?"

"Very much so, my Lynx friend… See, there are rumors of two revolutionary groups emerging…"

"True… but I thought ORCA, the one with the Ghost of Rayleonard seeing to lead them…"

"AS I was saying…" Lloyd snapped. ".. And there's the rumor of Line Ark becoming a radical revolutionary company." He finished.

Gerald glared at Lloyd. "They are a company, none the less. We must get their support for parts and weapons if anything." He said.

"That is true, Gerald… but radical is radi…" Lloyd was silenced by Kallen's open palm hitting his cheek with an echoing slap.

"Watch it! Lelouch kept us up so far and he was radical!" Kallen growled, balling her fist. "If Lelouch were here…we'd be able to get Line Ark's support, and then help us live!" She exclaimed.

Both Lloyd and Gerald looked at Kallen wide eyed. They never expected her to explode like she did.

Kallen realized her mistake and frowned. "S-sorry…" She bowed.

Lloyd shrugged. "We live and let live… if that even applies…" He said, thinking hard.

Kallen sighed as she walked up to her new mech. She climbed up to its core and climbed into the cockpit. She inserted her key and the whole mech came to life.

Lloyd suddenly spazzed out. "NO NO NOOO!!!" He yelled, waving his arms frantically. "Don't start it in here!" He exclaimed, but was too late. He quickly ran off as the rectifiers on the Guren began to glow.

A large shield expanded from the Guren and crumbled the area around it. Kallen gasped.

"Sorry!" She called on the communicator. She turned the Guren off and quickly climbed out. "I really am sorry!" She panted, looking at the damaged area she had created.

"No big deal…I think… At least I don't have to repair it!" Lloyd yelled, running off.

Gerald and Kallen raised an eyebrow at him. "Weird dude…" They said in unison.

-----------

On a large bridge-like building, a large white NEXT was closing in rapidly; it's over boost activated at full speed.

The defense system deactivated and the NEXT landed on the main level. The pilot didn't exit the cockpit though.

A thick machine with a large bazooka and a missile launcher on its back glided on the ground to the White Glint.

"The leader of Line Ark wishes for you to respond, or be destroyed. We wish to know your allegiances." The pilot of the machine asked on the intercom.

Silence… The pilot said nothing. In the cockpit, the dark hair pilot was simply grinning.

"You have three seconds, by order of Line Ark!" The pilot called to White Glint as the defense turrets activated and locked onto White Glint. "3… 2…" The pilot didn't live to say '1'.

The White Glint's body glowed as an orb and it exploded outward in a blinding sphere. The pilot along with the adjacent turrets was absorbed in the blast. White Glint rapidly ascended out of the sphere of light green particles and began to fire upon the turrets around it.

The turrets began to fire at the NEXT. The pilot of White Glint laughed as he boosted away from the blast almost mockingly calmly. He aimed at the turrets and fired away, destroying all the turrets with almost no trouble at all.

White Glint's pilot grinned as he over boosted away to a nearby building, waiting for… something…

------------

Kallen and the Black knights launched from the flagship Answerer and headed to the nearby water based building.

Suddenly, Kallen got a message from a company called 'The League of Ruling Companies'. Kallen opened the message hesitantly.

"Here is the mission." The message started, showing the League's symbol. "We want you to take out the Line Ark NEXT, White Glint." Kallen looked confused at this sudden message. "This NEXT is a rank 9, but is considerably more powerful than its rank suggests. That is why we are having you work with the rank one NEXT, Stasis. We are readying as much fire power as we can. Good luck." With this, the message ended.

"All Black Knights! Retreat!" Kallen called to the nearby knightmare frames. They hesitated slightly then backed away, heading to the flagship. Kallen sighed, then flew down to the large base of Line Ark.

----------------

Otsdarva looked up as a bright orange and red NEXT landed next to him.

"Good to see you…" Otsdarva mumbled. "We need to take out that NEXT when it appears."

Suddenly, the intercom switched on.

"This is the operator of White Glint. You are trespassing in Line Ark territory. Fall back immediately or we will be forced to use lethal force." A female voice said.

"Fiona Garnifeld?!" Otsdarva growled. "What right do you have to speak, you, who took down Anatolia!" He exclaimed, his mech preparing to over boost toward the large twin pillars. Kallen reacted as fast, activating the Guren's over boost.

All three NEXTs rushed forward and met at the center with a fierce impact.

Kallen swung her blade first. White Glint ducked and round-house kicked the Guren back. Stasis pointed his laser rifle at White Glint, only to be knocked back and shot in the left arm point-blank. The Guren aimed its machine gun at the White Glint and fired. The White Glint quickly retreated and then got in a fighting pose.

The three NEXTs had separated from the tangle of fire. Stasis stood at an angle, keeping the left shoulder back. Kallen stood with her gun poised at White Glint and her finger tip over the blade activation switch.

But, almost mockingly, White Glint stood emotionless; its bright blue eyes shining on the white metal. Its core was untouched and its primal armor shined in the sunset.

Kallen growled and rushed at White Glint. "Time for my revenge!" She yelled, activating the blade.

White Glint grabbed the Guren's wrist, and pulled. Kallen was ready this time. She side boosted suddenly and tore White Glints arm off violently. White Glint staggered back. Stasis then moved in.

Otsdarva growled. "White Glint… all those silly legends… they die today! I've surpassed you, and I'll prove it!" He launched Stasis at White Glint, only for it to evade. White Glint's wings opened and it began to over boost. Otsdarva quickly followed.

Kallen groaned as she knew she was missing the main action. She was busy prying off White Glint's arm from her blade wrist.

"What, main booster malfunction? Is that what you were aiming for?!" Otsdarva growled as Kallen looked out at the side display to see Stasis slam into the water.

"I've hit the water… Hull breach? Damn it, I'm taking on water. This…" The radio went silent as White Glint over boosted over Kallen and then turned to face her.

Kallen activated her blade, burning the White Glint's arm off the Guren's wrist. Kallen launched at White Glint and was met by the barrel of the assault rifle. Kallen disengaged the blade and side boosted. Kallen then re-engaged the blade attack. White Glint turned and aimed both rifles at her. White Glint boosted back and landed with a thud on the Line Ark main platform. Kallen landed after and rushed at him. White Glint raised its rifle and slammed it down. Kallen slashed upward, cutting the rifle in half.

White Glint seemed step up its game beyond all beliefs. White Glint broke off its assault rifle, and then grabbed the butt of the rifle. It slammed the gun down on Kallen's exposed shoulder, smashing the side booster to pieces. Kallen disengaged the other shoulder and then slashed backwards. White Glint curved its body to dodge the blade and then aimed the rifle at the Guren's head part. Kallen quickly side boosted and then spun with the other booster. Kallen activated the blade as soon as the White Glint got a lock on the Guren's head part.

Kallen slashed her blade as White Glint pulled the trigger.

------------------

A/N: Cliffhanger time. White Glint or Guren MKIII? Honestly, I'll let you, the readers, to decide. Please review and tell me which one you want to win?

You either pick A for Guren, B for White Glint, or C. C is the third, unnamed possibility. I can shape the story either way. I am letting my viewers get what they want. This may be the only time. I am leaving this up to you, my faithful viewers.


	4. Turn 4: Who is Who?

For all who viewed the story and the review I got, I my answer for the story thanks to my reviewer. White Glint will win… but how *dramatic music*

----------------------------------------------------

Turn 4: Who is Who?

Kallen grinned as White Glint's arm and left wing was sliced off. The Guren prepared to swing again, only to be dodged as White Glint boosted upward.

"Get back here you…" she was cut off as he mech was blasted by a missile from the back. White Glint had timed his moves perfectly. Just before Stasis hit the water, Otsdarva fired a series of missiles. None hit White Glint, but went upward. White Glint simply directed the missiles towards Kallen.

White Glint's pilot let out a maniacal laugh, then rushed in and grabbed the Guren's head. The White Glint aimed its rifle at the generator and fired.

The primal armor around the Guren vanished and the Guren hummed before going off line.

Kallen growled as she pressed the ejected button. She heard the cockpit hiss, and then her mech shook. White Glint pressed down as hard as it could on the cockpit, jamming the cockpit.

Kallen gasped, kicking furiously. "What the… stupid machine!" She cursed as she tried to break open the cockpit. She eventually wore herself out as she heard air rushing by.

"Where are you taking me…?" She asked, not expecting the silent pilot to respond.

A few minutes later, the pilot laughed.

--------------------------------------------

Zero walked into the main room of the Answerer and sat down on his chair, resting his head on his arm.

"What is the status of the recently deployed forces?" Zero asked.

"All forces are accounted for besides the Guren." A girl said as she furiously typed on a computer.

Suzaku looked confused under his mask. "Kallen? Any radio contact?"

"No, sir." The girl responded.

Zero stood up. "Where was she seen last?"

Todou spoke up. "She left on her own to check out the radical group headquarters Line Ark." He said seriously.

Zero turned to him. "Did she say why?"

Todou frowned in thought. "She said to retreat… that's it." He reported.

Gerald sighed as he walked into the room. "Has Kallen returned from Line Ark?" He asked, sitting down.  
Suddenly, the main screen flashed in the right corner and a symbol of an envelope appeared. Zero sat down and clicked a button. On the screen, the symbol of Earth and two arrows appeared.

"This is the League of Ruling companies." A female said. "We are sorrowful to announce the downing of your pilot of the Guren MKIII." She said. Todou, Gerald, Tamaki and Zero looked up quickly. "We have confirmed the location of the capturer, White Glint. The NEXT has been spotted in the Shinjuku Ghetto. We want you to retrieve the Guren and destroy White Glint. This will not only ally you with us, but get your ace back. We look forward to your reply." The transmission ended and Zero quickly opened a channel with the League.

A symbol of a sword appeared on the screen and a female answered. Her voice was deeper than the one who issued the request.

"Who is this? Why have you contacted us?" The woman asked.

"We received a request for an attack on White Glint. We are accepting the request." Zero replied. Although he made a rash decision, all the people in the room would've done the same.

"Fine. I will be joining you on the mission. I will be leaving from Cradle 21 in an hour. Be there soon. My name is Wynne D. Fanchion. I will see you on the battlefield." She replied before ending the communication.

Gerald stood up. "I guess I will go in, seeing as Kallen is gone." No one objected.

"Gerald. Be careful. White Glint is tough for a rank 9." Todou said. "If you need support, we will back you up." He said.

Gerald grinned. "I can take him."

------------------

Noblesse Oblige landed on the crumbling ground of the Shinjuku Ghetto and turned off his over boost. Gerald leaned back in his seat and checked his radar. Wynne had told the truth. Two signatures were located in the middle of the Shinjuku Ghetto and one was a friendly signature.

Soon, a third signature appeared and a bronze NEXT landed next to Noblesse Oblige. It had a long rifle and a triangular blade on its arms. The NEXT's back had a small weapon that arced and long dual laser cannon.

Gerald smiled. "Good to see you, Wynne."

"Yeah… haven't seen your NEXT since the event at Britannia." Wynne commented with a smirk.

Gerald laughed. "Well, Zero acted as he did…" He shook off the remark. "Well, we should get going." He said.

Wynne nodded and boosted her NEXT, Reiterpallasch forward. Gerald followed, keeping an eye on his radar. The White Glint's blip didn't move as they entered the combat zone.

"Wynne… stop." Gerald said. Reiterpallasch stopped and turned.

"You sense it too?" She asked. "This is odd. No resistance. Why?"

"Is it because Line Ark is a radical group? No one in their right mind would join them." Gerald suggested.

"No… It's something more. This is like a trap…" Wynne frowned. "Should we trigger it?"

Gerald didn't answer, but boosted forward at a slow pace, cloaking his signature.

Wynne followed, moving as slow as Reiterpallasch could without stalling. As they neared the center, Wynne armed her weapons and grabbed a hold of her handles for the weapons. Gerald did the same. As the buildings started to lower in number, Gerald stopped and hid Noblesse Oblige behind a building. He took a deep breath as Wynne did the same to a building across the way.

"It must be up ahead." Wynne said quietly. "Why hasn't it moved…?"

Gerald felt uneasy. This was too simple. He peeked Noblesse Obliges head around the building. He saw a clearing and two definite shadows in a large collapsed building. "There." He said, pointing his rifle at it.

Wynne looked up as well. "Yeah… How should we approach? Taking the building from the bottom can jeopardize the integrity of the buildings strength."

"How about you use your rail gun to attack from a distance?" Gerald asked.

"…Because if I hit Kozuki and her NEXT is offline, it can do serious damage to her and the NEXT's core." She pointed out. She had a point. Damaging an offline NEXT usually ends up in the death of the pilot.

Wynne bit her lip. "This person is smarter than any of us." She said, readying her rail gun. "I have to take a shot." She said. Gerald, although he knew the possibilities, realized any other weapon would destroy the building.

Wynne quick boosted out from behind the building and aimed her rail gun at the shadow. She hesitated when it didn't lock. She looked at her radar and gasped as she turned to her right. She was met by a bright green blast and her NEXT went offline.

Gerald acted next. He rushed in and readied his blade. He saw the bulky NEXT and ducked as it fired a plasma rifle at him. "Damn! It was a decoy!" He growled as he looked at his radar. They had anticipated them reacting by sight. The shadows were just that; shadows. The NEXT had foreseen the stupidity and stationed himself near the entrance.

The pilot laughed. "You foolish League NEXTs! We will not allow you to stop us!" He exclaimed as he fired his laser rifle and plasma rifle at Noblesse Oblige.

"You must be Neo Nidus! TORUS' Lynx… why are you here?" Gerald asked, dodging the blasts and readying his rifle.

"I fight for peace. The League is against peace and the rightful path of humanity!" He exclaimed, his shield reappearing. His back weapons, a weird disk on its back, leaned forward and a blue and green ball of energy charged. The cannon fired the blast and engulfed Noblesse Oblige in an instant.

"Damn… is this the best I could do…" Gerald asked as his NEXT went offline.

"You fool… cute… just learning how to walk?" Neo Nidus smirked. He turned to the offline NEXT behind him.

"You won't get away with this!" Kallen yelled angrily. She continued to kick at the cockpit as Neo Nidus picked up the NEXT by the head.

"Oh, we will. The League is weak. Our leader is making a bribe with them as we speak. They'll ignore us… as long as we protect them." He laughed.

"No… I won't let you…" Kallen growled.

"And how, little missy, are you in any position to order me!?" Nidus laughed. He stopped, which perplexed Kallen. Nidus dropped the Guren and turned around. "Where are you, League Dog?!" He yelled. He noticed a blip on the radar cutting in and out rapidly. Either it was moving fast, or it had short term ECM jamming.

Out of the blue, a gold flash flew at Gachrin and tore a hole in the assault cannon. Neo Nidus turned his NEXT only to see a blue bullet pierce the core of the NEXT.

"Damn it!" He growled as he made his retreat. "I can't let that stop me!" He growled, firing his weapons at the winged gold and white machine. He tried to use his assault cannon, but his NEXT simply glowed and a large blast radius shot outward, covering his escape.

Kallen looked confused as everything died down, and then large footsteps moved toward the Guren.

"Kallen? Are you okay?" A familiar voice sounded.

Kallen looked confused. When she heard the sounded the machine made it sounded like the Lancelot, but the voice was female. "Y-yes… Who am I talking to?" She asked weakly.

"It's me… C.C." The green haired girl grinned from within the cockpit of the Lancelot Albion.

-------------------------

The Lancelot headed towards the Answerer, the Guren MKIII in its arms.

"So… how'd you let yourself get captured?" C.C. asked after a long silence.

Kallen huffed and crossed her arms. "That NEXT was too good." She scoffed. "I got too cocky and thought I could beat it."

C.C. laughed. "You? Too cocky? I never would've imagined!" She said with an obvious coating of sarcasm.

"How'd you find me?" Kallen asked an angered look on her face.

"I looked." C.C. said shortly.

"How did you find me?" Kallen repeated testily.

C.C. sighed. "A birdie told me." She replied. "That's all I'm telling you."

"Did Lelouch…?!"

"That is all I'm telling you…" C.C. repeated.

Kallen fell silent and smiled slightly. 'Did he send her…?'

----------------------

Zero looked up as a beeping sounded on the radar. He pressed a button and a familiar mech was shown on the screen holding a folded orange and red machine.

"What is that?" Todou asked, raising an eyebrow and looking up at Zero.

"Is that…" Lloyd cupped his chin with his forefinger and thumb, raising his eyebrow.

"…the Lancelot Albion?!" Zero exclaimed, sitting up straight and leaning out of his chair. He pressed a button and tried to open a channel with the Lancelot. "Who is piloting the Lancelot? Answer or you will be apprehended!" Zero stated.

"You'd attack me and Kallen?" A calm female voice sounded. Todou, Ohgi, Zero and Tamaki were confused.

"So… that machine you're holding is the Guren?" Todou asked.

"Correct." C.C. replied shortly. "Now, will you let me in or will you attack?" She asked.

Zero sighed and lowered the Answerer's primal armor shield and let the Lancelot and Guren inside. Once they were in, he reactivated the shield and opened the hangar bay for C.C.

Once C.C. got in, Zero closed the bay and stood up, walking to the hangar bay to check up on them. He passed Gerald, who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I need to talk to you, Zero." Gerald said.

"You can do it here. I have something else to do, so please hurry." Zero said.

Gerald frowned. "What could have beaten Kallen back there? She's an ace with the best 10th generation Knightmare. How was she beaten?" Gerald asked. "That other NEXT was fighting with whoever was fighting Kallen at Line Ark."

"That, my friend, is what I am about to find out." Zero said, walking past without another word.

Gerald frowned again. 'This isn't good… if they're smart enough to defeat Wynne and I, they have to have one of the five leading them…' He thought, walking to the main room.

-----------------

Kallen climbed out of the Guren's cockpit after C.C. helped to pry it open. She smiled at C.C. as she dusted herself off.

"Thanks for rescuing me." She said, stretching. Kallen looked towards the exit of the hangar bay as Zero walked in.

"Good to see you Kallen, C.C…." Zero said, walking up to them. "What attacked you back at Line Ark, Kallen?" Zero asked.

Kallen frowned. "Which one are you talking about…? White Glint or my over-confidence…?" She asked, looking down.

Zero sighed. "I guess both… wait, you said White Glint?" Zero asked.

"Yes… that's what his operator called it." Kallen said, looking at the beaten Guren. "It just… tore me to shreds out there, Zero." She sighed.

C.C. said nothing and walked past them, stretching. "Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be in the entertainment room…" C.C. said, walking out of the room and leisurely walking through the halls.

Kallen sighed. "Well, I'm going to go with her… I need to relax." She said calmly as she walked out.

Suzaku sighed. 'I feel like I have no power here… I can't do a thing…' He thought, leaning against the Lancelot's leg. 'I want to just end this… but that damn Geass curse… even though you're dead, Lelouch, your curse lives on…' He growled as he closed his eyes.

--------------

C.C. plopped down on the couch of the entertainment room as Kallen walked in, sitting on the couch across from her. Kallen leaned back and stretched out on the couch, letting her arm hang off the side.

"So… how has it been since Lelouch left?" C.C. asked, breaking the silence.

Kallen simply looked up at her and glared. "Why do you want to know…?" She snapped.

C.C. chuckled. "You're pretty testy about that… why do you care so much?" She grinned.

Kallen gave her a dumbfounded look. She knew she was teasing the truth out of her. "It's none of your business." Kallen scoffed.

"Hiding it will only make it come back and bite you in the ass." C.C. replied, lying on her back.

Kallen scoffed. "Whatever…" She sighed. "Do you… care about Lelouch?" She asked weakly.

C.C. sighed and thought for a second. "I guess… but it's mostly because we have a contract." She said. "As he says, I'm an ally, so he has no reason to kill me." She said, lying back down.

Kallen processed this for second. "Okay… let me reword that… Do you love Lelouch?"

C.C. chuckled, looking over at Kallen. "Love is such a trivial thing… not even I understand it."

"Quit dodging the question." Kallen snapped.

C.C. smiled. "I don't love him… Or, I don't feel like I love him." She corrected herself

Kallen raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, sitting up.

C.C. laughed and shook her head. "I honestly don't know." She smiled. "I feel like an old lady, babbling randomly." She looked over at Kallen.

Kallen couldn't help but smile. "I guess we all have those moments."

C.C. and Kallen both laughed and looked up at the ceiling.

'Did we just have a bonding moment?' They both thought.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded throughout the Answerer. Kallen and C.C. shot up and ran to the main room.

In the main room, the girls at the computers were relaying the status of the Answerer's shield to Zero.

"Frontal rectifier at 80%... Core rectifier at 50%... Lower rectifier completely destroyed!" One girl said, panicked.

Zero growled. "What hit us?!" He exclaimed, looking at another girl.

The girl started checking out the recorded outer cameras. "It looks like a grenade from within the shield!" She exclaimed.

Zero growled as he looked at Todou and Ohgi. "Get the Burais on the outside and see what shot at us!" He ordered. They complied without hesitation.

Kallen ran up to Zero. "How can I help?" She asked. Zero sighed.

"With the Guren in need of repairs you can't do much. C.C., accompany Ohgi and Todou on the search team." Zero said, sitting in his chair.

"I'm on it." C.C. said, heading to the hangar.

Zero growled as he tapped on his arm chair. Kallen just stood at his side, looking worried. 'How did the enemy get in…?' Kallen thought.

Suddenly, the Answerer shook with another grenade hit. Zero opened a communication channel with the search team. "What is going on out there?!" He exclaimed.

"There's an enemy NEXT attacking. It's large and powerful, but slow." Todou replied. "We can probably… Wait, what the…?" The radio cut out as explosions could be heard.

"Damn it… Gotta eject!" Ohgi exclaimed as his signal was lost.

"Zero! Get the defense systems up!" Todou yelled. "Activate the assault armor before it heads to the core!"

Zero pressed a few buttons and the main room's screens shut off. A loud moaning sound could be heard in and out of the Answerer. Suddenly, the Answerer's core started to gather in kojima particles and the primal armor started to weaken momentarily.

Then, everything was silent as Todou's signal cut off once he went into the hangar for safety. Soon after, the entire air around them was cloaked in sound and light. The whole room felt like it was erupting both in the sound and pressure caused by the assault armor blast.

Once the screens came back online, Zero opened a channel with the search team again. "Report!" He ordered.

"No casualties, but Ohgi's knightmare is down. We caught his cockpit before it left the shield. Todou and I are unharmed and the unknown NEXT is gone." C.C. replied.

Zero sighed and sat down. "Damn revolutionaries… What're they up to…?" Gerald growled, sitting down and balling his fist. "Zero, I think we should pursue the NEXT. It may be an ORCA member."

Zero looked confused. "ORCA? Like… the whale? What's the aquarium got to do with this?" He asked.

Gerald groaned. "ORCA is a radical group headed by a shady man, supposedly the 'Ghost of Rayleonard'. If we capture…"

"He must have been a simple pawn. Why capture someone without value?" Zero interrupted. Gerald stopped and thought, then nodded in agreement. "We need to find a higher-up of ORCA… Could White Glint be an ORCA member?"

Gerald frowned in thought. "There's been no hint to it, but it's a great possibility. Line Ark is nearly as radical as ORCA and the Liliana Insurgents. ORCA is a newly formed group basing their ideals off of the currently shut down Rayleonard company because of their ideas and actions." Gerald explained.

"Then we should find the highest up NEXT we can in the group." Kallen said, putting in her two cents.

Zero contemplated this and frowned under his mask. "What about that NEXT in your reports, Gerald?" He asked.

"Neo Nidus… It could be possible he's part of them… We should find him. Since we know C.C. can take him out, we know how to capture him." Gerald suggested.

Zero nodded. "Then we know the plan. We must take down ORCA before they take us down!" They all nodded in agreement. "C.C., ready the Lancelot for flight. Kallen and Lloyd, get the Guren ready. Gerald, get the Noblesse Oblige ready for decoy. He knows you're a League member and will only attack you. I will relay more mission specs as we get closer, now all of you go to your positions!" He commanded.

All of them ran to the hangar and Zero sat down.

'Being like Lelouch is tough…' He sighed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright fans… sorry for another long chapter, but I had ideas and couldn't find a good place to stop. There will be more action in the next chapter and there will be an appearance of a familiar character… the more reviews I get, the faster I'll get the next chapter up.

I will not be posting for a while, due to my time without a computer, so it may be up to a month until I post a new chapter after this. More time for reviews, I guess…?

--- SilverARyuu


	5. Turn 5: The Secrets We Hide

Sorry for the VERY long wait, fans. I had moved, was adjusting to my new life and I finally broke my writers block. Have fun with reading this chapter, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

The earth shook as a large black NEXT landed on the runway of Arteria Carpals. The red eyes of the machine scanned every defense system, gathering all the data it could. Without warning, the NEXT over boosted down the run way, holding up its rifles, one assault rifle and one laser rifle. The turrets of Arteria Carpals turned to the mysterious NEXT and opened fire relentlessly.

These attempts to stop the enemy were in vain, as the NEXT quick boosted left and right, dodging the laser artillery without effort. The NEXT stopped over boosting and switched to its back weapon, a 4 pronged AS missile launcher. The NEXT fired the missiles and they spread after reaching as certain height and destroyed the turrets lining the entrance to Arteria Carpals. The NEXT leisurely continued into the industrious center of the installment. The main turrets turned to the NEXT and fired at him again. This time the NEXT boosted upward and quick boosted forward, deflecting the artillery blasts off of the primal armor. The black machine landed in between the turrets and stood still for a second. Then, the NEXT's primal armor glowed bright green and expanded outward violently, tearing the surrounding area to pieces. The NEXT was all that was left in the 10 kilometer radius, floating calmly in the air, then turning around to continue his destruction of the defense system.

* * *

Kallen sighed as she laid down in the entertainment room. Her NEXT was damaged beyond repair and she could not go on the mission to attack ORCA. C.C. was in the room with Kallen, but she was busy watching TV. Kallen sat up, looking over at the green haired girl.

"Why aren't you going on the mission too?" She asked her, propping herself up on her elbow, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "You are a great pilot… Zero would---"

"…. This Zero is not Lelouch." C.C. interjected calmly. "I am not as good a pilot to this Zero as I am to Lelouch." She said, sitting across from Kallen on the other couch, leaning over and resting her wrists on her knees. "Why do you ask?"

Kallen shrugged. "I guess I want to be alone right now…" She said solemnly, laying back down and looking up at the ceiling. She stared at the ceiling fan until she got tunnel vision and could only see the fan's blades and the light emanating from the light bulbs. Her daze was interrupted as C.C. coughed.

"Well… I'm going to head out. Don't stare at that ceiling fan for too long. You'll hurt your eyes." C.C. said, standing up and walking to the sliding door. She stopped as the door opened, then turned to face Kallen. "Don't let Lelouch's absence affect you. He will always save us in the time of need." She left after telling Kallen this advice, and then the door closed behind her.

Kallen growled and threw a cup at the door as it closed, and she heard C.C. jump. Kallen yelled angrily and kicked the couch aside. "God damn it! How dare she?! She can NOT talk about Lelouch! She doesn't care for him!" She exclaimed as she continued to tear the entertainment room to pieces. When Kallen was done, her hair was down in her face and the room was in shambles, with the books tossed all over the floor and the table and couches over turned. One of the chairs had been kicked in and broken to pieces. Kallen panted heavily as she flipped the couch over and sat down, her rant over, but she still felt pissed off by C.C.'s remarks. 'She doesn't know what I've been through… hoping he was alive, hoping he'd talk to me… I hope he joins us soon. We need him here.'

* * *

Wynne sat down in the League's main briefing room along with multiple Lynx pilots like her. All ten seats were filled besides the first seat, which was almost mournfully empty. All the pilots stared at the empty seat.

"Ostdarva… White Glint killed him, didn't he? We knew this would happen…" A Russian man grumbled sadly, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. "How long did it take to defeat him..?"

A quiet girl sat up straight and spoke in a soft voice. "It took less than a minute of fighting, even with an ally NEXT, who was beaten within that minute and captured, later to be released by an ally of her own." Lillium Wilcot reported, looking up at Roadie, the Russian man.

Gerald scoffed and everyone turned to him. "That fool had no chance. White Glint, who ever he is, is the most skilled pilot among us. Even better than any of us combined." He chuckled, sitting back in his seat and folding his hands together, putting them in front of his mouth, looking like he was contemplating something, when he was simply waiting for a response. Wynne was the first to respond as usual.

"How dare you, Gerald!? That is a blatant insult to our organization and to all of us!" She snapped at him, slamming her first down on the table and standing up quickly. Her face was filled with rage and disgust, her blonde hair making her face look bright red in the dark blue lit room. Gerald simply stared back with a small grin, sitting calmly. "You are a fool! I'd like to see you fight him and live!" She growled before Lillium put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her down back into her seat. Wynne continued to grumble and rant aimlessly, insulting and cursing Gerald and his stupidity and insolent comments.

Gerald sat straight up and unfolded his hands. "I have fought White Glint's pilot before. I have had the… unfortunate honor to meet and fight along side him, before he turned against us." He said seriously, his eyes locked on Wynne. Wynne simply stared back with a look of pure hate and anger.

"You disgust me." Wynne rose quickly, knocking her chair down, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Roadie shifted his gaze to Gerald, frowning deeply.

"You fool… you don't realize that she has met White Glint before as well. She used to have a strong relationship with the pilot, and when he betrayed us all, she was devastated. She still is. Wynne.. Is very impressionable. She acts mature most of the time, but she has a soft side she doesn't want anyone to know." Roadie whispered to him, keeping his voice low enough for Gerald to hear alone.

Gerald leaned close. "I thought she was different… tougher, and more… of a…"

Roadie elbowed him in the stomach. "Enough of that. Her choices are nothing of your business." Roadie scowled at him, and then sat up straight. "Onward to business!" Roadie cleared his throat and everyone remained silent, and the meeting went on as planned, besides the constant objection of Wynne's remarks.

* * *

Well, I hope you like this chapter. I have just gotten out of my block for my writing, so it's not at my best. What are Wynne's 'choices', and how do Gerald and Roadie know? All will be revealed in due time.

Read, review and comment as you please. They are all greatly appreciated.


End file.
